Una Película
by CarlyBones
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionara Light al ver una película de terror? HopexLightning, SOLO 4 CAPITULOS.
1. Un acuerdo

_**¡Buenas a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Final Fantasy XIII, asique les pido una oportunidad n.n es un HopexLightning, y solo cuenta con tres capítulos. Así que espero que lo disfruten mucho. **_

_**Carly !**_

_**Aclaración:**__** Acá Hope tiene 19 años mientras que Light tiene 26.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen, sino a Square Enix.**_

**Una Película, Capítulo I**

-¿Vemos una película?- Pregunto el joven de cabellos plateados.

-¿Una película?- Pregunto la pelirosa. -No tengo tiempo para el cine.

-¿Y si la vemos aquí?

-¿Aquí? Tal vez...

-¡Lo tomare como un sí!- Dijo con alegría.

-Hmg... Tengo que trabajar por la mañana.

-Entonces la veremos mañana, que es VIERNES.- hizo énfasis.

La pelirosa suspiro pesadamente. -Vale, pero tú cocinas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Bueno...- Cambio de tema. -tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la noche, Light.- Dijo terminando su taza de café.

-Adiós Hope...- Dijo continuando su desayuno.

Al terminar la pelirosa se lavó los dientes y se puso su traje de capitán para la guardia en la cual, nuevamente, trabajaba. Puso en marcha su auto y se dirigió a su trabajo.

Por la tarde Hope llego a la casa de una larga Jornada universitaria. Se desvistió y se puso la ropa más cómoda para así, lanzarse al sillón de él y Light, y mirar un rato la televisión.

El platinado se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la TV imaginando una y otra vez como sería el viernes por la noche. Se preguntó mil veces que tipo de película ver, que temática... ¿amor? ''No creo que a Light le valla eso'' pensó, ¿drama? ''No quiero ver una película en la cual tu mejor amigo es tu perro y luego muere.'' ¿Terror? ''Tal vez... si se asusta... me abrase.'' Pensó ruborizado.

Por fin el joven Estheim se decidió y, tomando las llaves de la casa, se dirigió a comprar la película.

Por la noche Lightning llego.

-¿Hope?

-Aquí Light. - Dijo bajando las escaleras.

-¿Ya comiste?

-No, te esperaba.

-Vale, vamos.- Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el trabajo?

-Ni preguntes, esos tíos no aguantan nada.- Dijo en un agotador suspiro.

-¿No será que tu aguantas demasiado?- Sonrió. Light le lanzo una mirada asesina. -Eh, ¡Mejor comamos!

Ambos terminaron de realizar lo único que faltaba de la cena, los dos se coordinaban perfectamente, hacían las cosas juntos y siempre salían más que bien. Eran un excelente equipo. Al terminar de cocinar comenzaron a cenar.

-Serah llamo hoy, dijo que te mandaba saludos.

-Hgm, bien...

-... Conseguí una película genial para el viernes.- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Vale. Recuerda que tú cocinas, eh.

-Pensé que sería mejor pedir una pizza.

-Da igual...- Dijo sin importancia. -Ya termine. Puedes poner los platos en el lavavajillas?

-Si tranquila, ve a dormir.

-Gracias Hope.

La pelirosa subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en una de las habitaciones. El platinado miro con disgusto las escaleras al notar el extraño comportamiento de su compañera.

Lentamente se designó a guardar los platos para que se lavasen, y una vez todo ordenado camino hacia las escaleras. Al encontrarse ya en el pasillo, comenzó a quitarse su remera con agotamiento. Vio su puerta cerrada, al igual que la de Light, ''No recuerdo haber cerrado mi puerta.'' Pensó extrañado y abriendo lentamente su puerta.

Al estar abierta completamente vio que en su cama descansaba un pequeño y acurrucado bulto. ''Li, Light?'' Pensó.

El joven se encaminó a lo que parecía ser su compañera dormida en su cama, y al estar frente a ella -ella estaba de espaldas- acerco su mirada lentamente. Confirmado, era la hermosa pelirosa que dormía en su cama.

-Light...- Susurro con nerviosismo, pero esta, al parecer dormida, no le hizo caso. -Light... Tienes que ir a tu habitación.- La joven se acurruco aún más. -Rayos...

Hope se quedó quieto unos instantes, no sabía qué hacer y ya era demasiado tarde y debía dormir.

Si, podía haber dormido en la cama de Light. Y si, podía haber dormido en el sofá, pero lo que tenía frente de él no se lo hizo pensar ni por un minuto.

El joven espero a que la muchacha le dejara un espacio, y con unos leves movimientos, esta lo hizo. Hope trago duro y lentamente se recostó a su lado, mirando hacia el techo. La pelirosa volteo lentamente, con pequeños suspiros de cansancio, y se encontró con el pecho del joven. Hope percibió sorprendido cada movimiento de la joven, pero sus sentidos se agudizaron a un más al sentir el contacto de su mano en su pecho, y seguido, sintió como ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

El platinado quedo inmóvil, pero poco a poco la voz en su cabeza le ordeno que reaccionara y logro incorporarse abrazando a la exL'cie.

**Fin capitulo I**

_**Bien, lo seguiré en cuanto pueda y dejen reviews! n.n**_


	2. Revelaciones

_**Disclaimer:**__** Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen, sino a Square Enix.**_

**Capítulo II**__

El viernes por la mañana la pelirosa despertó en los brazos de su acompañante, se sintió tan avergonzada al darse cuenta de su posición que se levantó rápidamente y se fue a su habitación, y sigilosamente, la soldado se cambió y desayuno para dirigirse a su trabajo sin despertar al platinado. Una vez lejos de su casa suspiro pesadamente y trato de relajarse lo más que pudo.

Suaves brillos de luz se colaron por la persiana de la pequeña ventana de chico peligris, lenta y pesadamente abrió sus ojos comprobando que su linda soldado se había ido de la habitación. Miró la hora y ''¡Diablos es tarde!'' pensó alterado. Corrió hacia abajo y tomó un desayuno rápido, al terminar de cambiarse se dirigió a toda prisa a la universidad, la cual no quedaba muy lejos.

Al terminar las clases el joven Estheim se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a la casa de él y Lightning a arreglar todo para esa noche.

Su mente seguía intranquila pensando en cómo habría reaccionado su compañera al encontrarse con el esa mañana, ''Pero no es mi culpa, ella estaba en mi cama... ¿verdad?'' Pensó.

El peligris ya tenía encargadas las pizzas para las 10 PM, se arregló un poco el cabello y puso el DVD en el reproductor, dejándolo apagado. Solo faltaba la exL'cie.

''Mierda, llegare tarde...'' Pensaba la ojiazul mientras se cambiaba en su vestuario... ''No sé ni con qué cara verle, después de lo de esta mañana...''

La joven había salido de los vestuarios y caminaba a toda prisa hacia el estacionamiento de las instalaciones de la guardia.

-Farron.- Llamo un tipo con uniforme verde, era su superior. -Para el lunes quiero ver esos informes ¿entendido?- Light volteo.

-¡Señor! Entendido.-

El hombre sonrió. -Ya terminaste tus horas de trabajo, tranquila. ¿Te divertirás esta noche?-

-Ah... no lo sé con certeza.-

-Eres joven Claire, diviértete un poco. Bien... mi esposa me espera...- Dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto. -Cuídate.- Se despidió.

La Farron mayor hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a toda prisa hasta su casa, eran las 9:50 PM y aun le faltaba la mitad del camino. ''Carajo.'' Pensó.

Al tiempo ya estaba en su casa, Hope vio las luces alumbrar parte de la habitación, entonces decidió acomodar las pizzas que había llegado tan solo hace un rato.

-¡Llegue!- Anuncio la pelirosa, con un leve sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido. -¿Hope?-

-¡Aquí, Light!- Dijo desde la cocina.

La joven se encaminó a la habitación.

-¿Acaso no me esperabas con una película?- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un rostro relajado.

Hope sonrió. -Esta por empezar...-

-Bien, que no se nos haga tarde.-

Ambos tomaron dos platos con varias porciones de pizza y la apoyaron en la pequeña mesita delante del sillón, se sentaron y Hope encendió la televisión.

Luego de algunos comerciales, la película comenzó.

Light miro atentamente el comienzo, de vez en cuando se distraía al notar la mirada de su compañero, el cual, al instante se volteaba. La película iba por la mitad, en numerosas ocasiones Hope podría afirmar que Lightning sentía miedo.

La casa comenzó a enfriarse e inconscientemente Light titiritaba de frío y... ''¿Miedo?'' Pensó el peligris. - Si tienes miedo podemos dejar de verla.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! No le temo a estas irreales y estúpidas películas.- Dijo la joven con orgullo y al instante una horrible cara apareció en el televisor causando un pequeño saltito en ella. -¡Mierda!-

-¿A que no te daba miedo?- Rio

-No,no es que tenga miedo... Es,es que...- Light se perdió atenta en la película, donde la joven aterrorizada corría por su vida pidiendo ayuda. Hope sonrió ampliamente. Luego de un rato se veía a la mujer pedir ayuda a un anciano, el cual se encontraba con ropas estropeadas y despeinado. -Dios que estúpida... ¡No! ¡No hables con el!... Agh ¡idiota!- El hombre ataca a la mujer con un destornillador. -¡Agh! Diablos.- dijo apartando la vista.

Hope no pudo contener la risa y esta resonó en toda la sala.

-¿¡De que te ríes tonto!- Preguntó furiosa.

-No, de nada... Jajajaja, de nada...

-¡Uy! No se puede ver una pelicula contigo...

-Y contigo tampoco, te la pasas asustada y comentando lo que es OBVIO.

Light le lanzo una mirada asesina y continuo mirando la película. -Es que es tan estúpida… ¡Es obvio que ese hombre la matara! ¿Qué clase de mujer va a pedirle ayuda a un anciano tan depravado como ese?

-Es solo una película Light...- Suspiro. –¿Sabes?- El peligris comenzó a pensar. -Nunca te vi tan charlatana como ahora...

-Pues, soy una persona muy sociable por si no lo sabias...

-Deja de mentir Light.- Río

-... Ya, déjame ver la película.

La película siguió, la protagonista aun seguía viva, manchada con sangre y corriendo por su Vida. Mas a delante se veía una escena de suspenso, donde la joven tenía que abrir un closet en donde quien sabe que se encontraba allí dentro. Al instante, la pelirosa comenzó a apretar el cojín del sofá mostrando gran nerviosismo...

-Boo.- Dijo Hope tomándola fuertemente por el brazo.

-¡AH! ¡Hope! ¡Maldito! ¿Eres idiota? ¿Estúpido? ¡Dios Hope!- Comenzó a gritar desaforadamente mientras el peligris moría de risa.

-¡Agh! ¡Cállate!- dijo lanzándole el cojín.

-¡Hey! No empieces una guerra que no puedas acabar.- Dijo devolviéndole el cojinazo.

-¡Hope Estheim! ¡No podrías conmigo ni en una pelea de cojines!

-¿Ah no? Pero si eres una miedosa.- Le arrojo otro cojín.

-¡Ahg!- Grito fastidiada, tomo el cojín y se lanzó encima de su compañero y comenzó a aplastarlo con el cojín en la Cara.

-Ya... ahg, espera... jajajaja, me ahogo...

-A que es divertido ¿Ah?

-YA... LIGHT!- grito empujando a la joven y dejándola con la espalda sobre el sofá, lentamente se acercó a su cara por encima de ella.

Light rio nerviosa -No me des con el cojín... por favor...

-No voy a golpearte Light, pero te has portado muy mal.- Dijo con picardía.

-¿Qu,qué vas a hacerme?

-¿De nuevo tienes miedo?- Rio. -Nada que no te guste.- Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Ho,Hope...- Susurro.

El joven bajo su mano por el cuello de la ojiazul y lo acaricio lentamente, bajo su cabeza y deposito un dulce beso en ella, en su cuello.

-Ho,Hope… ¿Qu,qué haces?- pregunto nerviosa y jadeante, pero Estheim no le dio importancia y lentamente entreabrió sus labios y soltó con cuidado su lengua, acariciando el cuello de Light con ella.

Un intenso y placentero suspiro salió de la joven, su mente se quedó en blanco mientras el joven le daba placer a su cuello y hacia correr placenteras cargas eléctricas por su columna. ''¿Qué... qué estoy haciendo?'' Pensaba la joven con cansancio y confusión.

-¡Hope!- Grito con desespero, el dejo de hacer lo que hacía y la miro sorprendido. -Déjame...- Ordeno en un susurro ahogado.

Con vergüenza y confusión, Hope se levantó de encima de la pelirosa.

El peligris bajo la mirada mientras que la soldado se mantenía fija en él. El momento fue eterno, se sentía la tensión y la incomodidad en el aire, de fondo se oían gritos provenientes de la película, la cual también Les alumbraba, de vez en cuando, con las luces fuertes.

-Lo,lo siento.- Susurro el joven.

Por la cabeza de Light pasaron millones de pensamientos, ¿Todo este tiempo el joven Estheim estuvo enamorada de ella? ¿Durante cuatro años de una vida juntos? ¡Él era como su pequeño hermano! Nunca se podría imaginar en un relación con el ''No... no es cierto'' pensó.

Lentamente la joven se acercó al deprimido peligris y con su mano le obligo a mirarle tomándolo por la mandíbula.

-Hope...- Susurro acercando su boca a la de él.

-Light...- lentamente ambos labios se unieron en lo que luego sería un largo y apasionado beso.

De forma casi desesperante ambos alargaron el beso con la unión de sus lenguas en una lucha por ganar terreno dentro del otro, de vez en cuando Light soltaba ahogados gemidos que morían en la boca de su amante de cabello gris.

La película continuaba y era la única que Los alumbraban. Lentamente, Hope, recostó a la mayor en el sofá y continuo besándola con desespero.

Se detuvieron, necesitaban aire o morirían en la boca del otro. Sus respiraciones eran desincronizadas y aceleradas.

-Light... te amo.- Le susurro con su mirada verde en sus delicados ojos azules.

-Hope...- Ella le miro desconcertada. -Esto... esto no está bien.

-¿Qu,qué quieres decir?

-Hemos vivido cuatro años juntos, te he visto crecer y yo...- se alejó. -No puedo.-

Light se liberó de los brazos del joven y corrió hasta su habitación dejando a Hope realmente disgustado.

**Fin Capítulo II**

_**Gracias por leer y dejen reviews!**_

_**Carly.**_


	3. Visitas

_**Bueno, acá el capítulo 3, que por cierto va a ser el anteúltimo ya que me quedo muy largo y lo continuare en un capitulo 4. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen, sino a Square Enix.**_

**Capitulo III **

''Extraño'' pensó ''Aun no puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer algo así? Tantos años comportándome como mujer madura, y ahora... ¿ahora actuó como una adolescente?''

Ya cambiada, con una camiseta larga y bragas, la soldado se recostó en su cama. A cada momento se arremolinaban cada imagen de ella y Hope en el sofá ''Dios... soy una perra...''

Al terminar de acomodar las cosas y limpiar la habitación, Hope se sentó nuevamente en el sofá recordando lentamente cada escena, ''Pero... ella se dejó... no lo entiendo. Tal vez no debí decirle que la amaba, era una bomba que tenía guardada hace cinco años... ¿Cómo pude? Soy un idiota. O tal vez será... que ella ¿no me ama? Tal vez solo me quería para una noche y solo eso. No, Light no es así... pero ¿y si eso fuera? ¡Mierda! Estoy tan confundido...''

-Tengo que averiguarlo ahora mismo.- Dijo levantándose.

Subió las escaleras, se detuvo justo en la puerta de su compañera y toco su puerta. Nadie abre, ni responde. -A mi manera será.- Susurro.

El joven entro y se quedó perplejo con lo que veía.

Ok, no era nada de otro mundo. Muchos dirían 'es solo una joven durmiendo' pero para Hope, en ese momento y con ese ángulo de vista, era mucho más.

La cama de Light se encontraba justo delante de su puerta, ella tenía su camiseta subida hasta su estómago a causa de los movimientos y se podían ver sus delicadas bragas cubrir sus zonas más íntimas. Al ver esto, Estheim quedo impactado, ''Es hermosa...''.

El joven se sintió culpable por invadir la privacidad de la chica, pero la culpa se fue al ver como ella volteaba de lado abriendo sus piernas para luego juntarlas en su nueva posición -Siempre manteniendo la posición fetal- ''Mierda...'' Pensó con la mandíbula por el piso.

La joven suspiraba con ligeros gemidos mientras hablaba en sueños -Hope...- Se escuchó.

El peligris no lo aguanto y sintió que si seguía allí admirando a esa bella mujer estallaría y terminaría violándola. Salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya para dormir. Decidió que era mejor hablar al otro día.

Como lo había hecho la mañana anterior, Lightning, decidió bajar sigilosamente con la fuerte esperanza de no toparse con el peligris. Pero fue inútil, al bajar este se encontraba en la cocina.

La joven le miro escondiendo su cuerpo detrás de la pared del pasillo antes de la sala, donde se encontraba las escaleras. El joven estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina ''Olvídate de desayunar Farron'' pensó tocándose su ruidoso estómago. En eso, el joven Estheim miro hacia la sala y vio a Lightning esconder su cabeza para que no la viese. Sonrió. Al instante se paró y se dirigió al pasillo de las escaleras, al llegar la pelirosa ya no estaba. Hope suspiro cansado ''Sera mejor hablar más tarde…''

El día pasó y el sol caía lentamente. Hope se había quedado todo el día en el sillón esperando a que la pelirosa bajase por alguna razón, quizás comer, pero ni siquiera eso. Al pasar una hora el timbre sonó y pesadamente, Hope, abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey! Estheim ¿Cómo estas chico?- Llamo una joven de ojos verdes y cabello azabache.

-Fang, que bueno verte, Ah… bien. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Nah, solo pasaba con Vanille…

-¡Holis Hope!- Saludo animadamente la jovencita peliroja.

-Hola Vanil…- Pero Fang no le dejo terminar.

-Y con Serah, Snow, Sazh y Dajh.- Y de la nada misma todos aparecieron en la puerta.

-Ho,hola chicos… pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Pues visitas! ¡Ya deja de preguntar y haznos pasar!- Ordeno la azabache.

-Bu,bueno…

Todos entraron en manada a la casa analizando todo con la mirada. –Interesante…- susurro la Oerba mayor.

-Siento mucho esta interrupción Hope, es que Fang nos arrastró a todos aquí…

-Tengo que cumplir mi misión, y hasta que no lo haga ¡No me iré de aquí!- Proclamó

-¿Misión?- Pregunto el peligris.

-No le hagas caso chico.- Dijo el rubio, luego se acercó al oído de Fang. –Lo arruinaras.- Susurro.

-Y… Hope ¿Dónde está Light?- Pregunto el hombre de pelo afro, Sazh.

-Ah… bueno, ella está arriba. Creo que en su habitación.

-Como ''CREO''?- Pregunto interrogante Fang.

-Bueno, no tengo por qué vigilarla todo el día.

-Jajaja, pero si eres su cachorrito.- Rio

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, jajaja, nada.

-Ya basta Fang, deja al pobre de Hope.- Protesto la peliroja. –¿No puedes llamarla?- Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ah… bueno yo… S,s,s,si.- Sedio

-Gracias Hope ¡Eres un encanto!- Dijo apretando con ternura su mejilla.

Hubo un rato de silencio, Hope aún no había ido a buscar a Light y todos se quedaron mirándole esperando a que fuese. –¿Y bien?- Dijo al fin la Farron menor.

-Ah si, eso… ya voy.- Dijo subiendo las escaleras con nerviosismo.

Cuando el joven ya estaba arriba, todos comenzaron a acotar.

-Creo que está nervioso…

-Pues claro Snow, no ha hablado con Light desde ayer…

-Si pero nosotros prácticamente le obligamos a hablarle… Dios, Fang no debí contarte.

-Créeme nena, es lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

-¿A si? ¡Me prometiste que no le dirías a nadie y ahora hasta el pobre de Dajh lo sabe!

-Tranquila Serah, yo no diré nada.- Prometió el chico, ya de once años.

-Lo se corazón, pero era algo muy privado…

-Bueno, bueno, si vamos a vivir arrepentidos por todo mejor no ayudamos en una porquería y nos largamos de aquí…- Dijo la Oerba dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No Fang espera…- El rubio la detuvo. –Vamos Serah, no es para tanto. Es una buena causa y ya mandamos al chico a llamar a Light.

Serah suspiro. –Vale…-

Un piso más arriba de la habitación, Hope se encontraba nervioso a punto de tocar la puerta de la pelirosa. ''… Es más difícil de lo que pensaba… bien…''. Lentamente levanto su mano y cerro su puño, estuvo a punto de tocar pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una soldado sorprendida.

-Li,Light…-

-… Hope ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo sin expresión alguna, tratando de ocultar cualquier emoción posible.

-Ah… ah… ah… eh…

-Ah, ah, ah, eh ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo con tono de molestia.

-Lo,lo siento. Es,es que… ah…

-Mira Hope, no estamos progresando...

-¡Tortolitos! ¡No tengo todo el día!- Grito Fang.

-Basta Fang, no seas así…-

La soldado se alarmo. –¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

-Eso venía a decirte.-

Lightning le ignoro completamente pasando por su lado y bajando las escaleras, para luego encontrarse con todos sus compañeros reunidos, incluyendo a Dajh.

''Ahora actúa como si nada hubiera pasado… tampoco me trata como antes.'' Penso Hope.

-¡Sunshine! Ya era hora…- Al notar que faltaba la presencia del peligris, acoto. –No me digas que ahora debemos mandarte arriba para buscar al chico Que no pueden estar en una misma habitación? Es por lo de ayer ¿Verdad?

-¡FANG!- Grito Serah. Lightning miro a todos de mala gana y tomo por el brazo a su hermana arrastrándola al patio trasero.

Al estar allí, cerró la puerta corrediza.

-¿Por qué les dijiste?

-Lo siento mucho hermanita, lo siento… es que me sentí mal por ti y…

-No necesito que se sientan mal por mí. ¿Por qué vinieron?

-Es que… Fang quería ayudar… hablar contigo.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Serah.

-Sé que lo que hice está mal… pero fue un mal entendido, además… dices que no hay nada que hablar, sin embargo por lo que me contaste hay mucho que hablar.

-Tal vez, pero los metiste a todos ellos ¿¡Cómo pudiste!

-Te juro que no fue mi intención, es que pensé que necesitarías ayuda, así que llame a Fang y le conté, luego le pregunte si le parecía bien que te visitáramos para hablar del tema y ella me dijo _''Bueno le diré a Vanille''_ y yo le dije _''Oh no, Claire se enfadara''_ y ella me dijo _''Nah, claro que no.'_' Y yo le dije _''Si lo hará.''_ y ella me dijo _''Entonces le diré a Snow, tienen más confianza.''_ y yo le dije _''Claro que no, ni en sueños''_ y me dijo _''Pásame con ese soquete''_ y le dije _''No le digas soquete.''_, entonces Snow me escucho y me dijo _''¿Acaso me llamo soquete?''_ y yo le dije _''No cariño, no importa'' _y Snow me obligo a pasarle con Fang y mientras hablaron Fang le conto todo, entonces Snow me arrastro hasta casa de Fang y Vanille donde le contaron a Vanille, y Vanille sugirió que llamáramos a Sazh porque ella dice que tiene más experiencia y yo dije _''No podemos meter a más gente''_ y Fang dijo _''Mi Vanille tiene razón, vamos a por el viejo''_ entonces me arrastraron a casa de Sazh, y entonces…

-Vale, vale, ya cállate, entendí.

-Bueno ¿Me perdonas?

-… Si…

-Muy bien, entonces ven.

Serah tomo la mano de su hermana y la llevo a dentro donde todos estaban _como en sus casas_, mirando televisión y revisando la alacena, sin contar que también se encontraba Hope.

-Al fin, ya me aburría.

-Basta Fang, tenemos que hacer la misión.- Susurro la Oerba menor.

-Sí, si… yo lo arreglo.- Susurro. –¿Y bien?- Grito. -¿Cómo dicen que les va?

-Ah, bueno…- Dijeron al unísonos. Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron levemente. Fang sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Han ido al cine?

-¡No!- Volvieron a sincronizarse.

-¿No? ¿Y no han visto alguna película interesante?

-Bueno…- Dijo el peligris.

-Ninguna.- Agrego la pelirosa. –En fin ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Uy que dura sis, así no se tratan a los invitados.

-Que bien que lo dices Snow, porque ustedes no estaban invitados.- Dijo enojada.

-Pero somos familia, tenemos derecho.

-¡Eso, eso! Además tenemos VIP.- Dijo la ojiverde guiñando un ojo.

-Oh rayos, yo no tengo VIP...- Comento Vanille haciendo una falsa mueca de tristeza.

-Oh nena, lo siento pero _you're not on the guest list, did you hear me?_- Canto Fang.

-¿Ese no es el comercial del Carolina Herrera?- Pregunto Sazh.

-¡Si lo es! ¡Amo la canción!- Dijo la peliroja.

-Que bien que amen la canción, porque pueden cantarlas en sus casas ¿No lo creen?

-Ya Light, calmadita...

-_Relax, take it easyyyyyyy…_

-¡YA DEJEN DE CANTAR CANCIONES!

-Vale, vale.- Dijo la Oerba mayor levantándose. -En fin... ¿Por qué no hacemos algo?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Light calmando su frustración.

-Pues sí, pasar un rato juntos, no se... salir, ver una linda peli.

-Oh, yo he oído de una en la que una chica que llega a un pueblo extraño en la que todos quieren matarla, y un anciano HORRIBLE...-

-Esa ya la vimos...- Susurro Hope callando a la Oerba menor.

-¿Ah sí?- Pregunto Snow con una sonrisa. -¿Cuando?

Hope y Light se quedaron callados, ya parecía que todo era demasiado obvio y les jugaba una mala broma.

-Ah... Light ¿Puedes darme un vaso de agua?- Pregunto Serah para salir del tema.

-Estas como en tu casa ¿No? ¿Por qué no te lo traes tú?

Hubo un largo silencio, Serah bajo la mirada y luego de un momento se fue a buscar lo pedido. Al volver Serah, Fang quiso continuar con su misión.

-¿Por qué no jugamos a las escondidas?

**Fin capítulo III**

_**Gracias por leer y dejen reviews!**_

_**Carly.**_


	4. A escondidas

_**Bueno, primero que nada muchísimas gracias por los reviews y acá termino con el fic. **_

_**Les aviso que me quedo bastante largo, es que cuando escribo se me enciende el foco y no paro más… Por cierto, en el final, cuando Lightning se pone a pensar lo que está en negrita seria como su conciencia que por así decir ''le da pelea''.**_

_**Hay un pequeño spoiler del nombre verdadero de Light (en el capítulo anterior también y lamento no avisar). Y por último, me inspire un poco en la canción You Know I'm No Good, de Amy Winehouse como por el final del cap.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen sino a Square Enix.**_

**Capitulo IV**

-¿Escondidas?

-A que es divertido ¿Verdad Sunshine?- Dijo la morena divertida.

-No jugare a las escondidas ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Oh, vamos Sunshine, es solo un juego.

-Es un juego de niños. Además ¿Qué me van a decir? ¿Qué solo vinieron hasta aquí para jugar a las escondidas?

-¿Y por qué no?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Esto… es increíble. No voy a jugar a las escondidas y si tanto quieren jugar a las escondidas pueden esconderse fuera de mi casa… ¡EN SUS CASAS!

-Oh… yo si quiero jugar a las escondidas.- Dijo el dulce Dajh saliendo detrás de las piernas de la Oerba menor.

-Oh, vamos Light… no le dirás que no a esta ternurita ¿O sí?- Agrego la pelirroja.

-Dios, no… no quiero jugar a las escondidas.

-Anda Light, será divertido… como cuando éramos pequeñas.- Acudió la Farron menor.

-Serah, no voy a jugar a las escondidas tengo veintiséis años.

-Nunca eres viejo para unas escondidas.

-Snow, tu eres como un niño de cinco años. Mejor ni hables.- Ataco.

-¡Oye! Soy una persona muy madura…

-Claro que si campeón… claro que sí.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?

-Es mi casa, y si no te gusta lo que digo en ella te largas. Es más, mejor vete AHORA.

-Tu eres la única que quiere que nos vallamos, pero no es solo tu casa…- El rubio miro a Hope. –Hope ¿Tú quieres que nos vallamos?

El peligris se puso nervioso al notar a la mirada asesina de Lightning sobre él. –Bu,bueno… no es algo que me moleste… pero…-

-CON ESO ME BASTA Y ME SOBRA.- Dijo la Oerba morena. –Bien vamos a jugar…

-Maldita sea.- Susurro la pelirosa.

Todos salieron al patio trasero y se prepararon. Fang decidio dividirlos a todos en grupos. Ella se escondería con Hope, Vanille con Lightning, mientras que Serah, Dajh y Sazh irían juntos. Snow contaria hasta cien.

-Tranquila bomboncito, te divertiras.

-Mira Fang, si no te callas de una vez los echare a todos de una patada.- Dijo la soldado molesta.

-Vale, vale… mejor me voy…-

Antes de reuinirse con su compañero, Fang le susurro una cuantas cosas a Vanille, la cual sonrió divertida y asintió.

-Bien Estheim ¿estás listo?

-Claro Fang… pero ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

-Eso duele Hope, ¿Por qué piensas que yo pretendo algo?

-Porque… eres Fang.

-Buen punto… pero tranca, no hare nada de nada.

Vanille se unió a Lightning, y al rato de estar bien formados los grupos, Snow comenzó. –Bien, será hasta cien.- Dijo volteándose y ocultado su cara para así ocultarla con su brazo derecho. –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…-

Vanille tomo rápidamente el brazo de Lightning y la arrastro hacia dentro y para cuando todos estuvieron dentro también, ellas ya habían desaparecido. Claro está que no gracias a la actitud aburrida de Lightning, en verdad la fuerza de Vanille era increíble cuando se lo proponía, y había logrado arrastrar a la soldado hasta el piso de arriba. –Auch, Vanille me lastimas…- Se quejó la pelirosa.

-Lo siento Light, tu ocúltate ahí y yo por allí.

-Espera… ¿¡Qué!

Mientras tanto, Serah y Sazh se escondían debajo de la mesa de la cocina enmantelada y Dajh se ocultaba en una pequeña alacena vacía por la cual solo pasaba las tuberías del lavado de la mesada.

Fang y Hope subieron corriendo las escaleras e inmediatamente la Oerba mayor se metio a la habitación de Lightning. Hope pensó que era muy extraño ya que automáticamente al estar allí ella había bajado su voz.

-Hope, ocúltate ahí.- Dijo en voz baja y señalando una puerta, el armario de Lightning.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Es el armario de Light.- Dijo imitando su voz.

-¿Y cuál hay?

-Noventainueve y…. cien. ¡LISTOS O NO ALLI VOY!- Se escuchó gritar al rubio.

-Ya, metete de una jodida vez.- Dijo la Oerba abriendo la puerta y empujando al peligris. Al instante cerró la puerta y le puso la llave.

Luego de esto, la Oerba de pelo rojo salió de debajo de la cama de Lightning.

-Vamos Vanille, tenemos libre el otro armario.-

-Jijiji ¡Vale!- Dijo alegre.

Y juntas corrieron al armario de la habitación de Hope y allí se ocultaron.

Dentro del armario de Light…

-Auch…

-¿Eres tú, Light?

-No, soy tu conciencia…- Respondió con ironía

-¿Qu,qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Me oculto ¿No lo ves? ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-En realidad no hay mucho que ver, está todo muy obscuro. También me oculto…

-Y no me digas… Fang te arrastro hasta aquí ¿Verdad?

-Aja.

La soldado suspiro, e ignorando a Hope intentó abrir la puerta. ¡SORPRESA! ¡SORPRESA! LA PUERTA ESTA CERRADA CON LLAVE… ''Debí imaginármelo…'' pensó.

-Está cerrada…- Hope suspiro. Con la paciencia por los suelos, la soldado comenzó a golpear la puerta con su palma y a gritar. -¡SERAH! ¡SERAH! AYUDAME. ¡FAAAAAAANG! ¡CUANDO TE VEA TE CORTARE LA CABEZA! ¿¡ME OISTE! … ¡SERAAAAAAAAH!

-No creo que con eso vallan a abrirnos…- Comento Hope. –Es más, Snow nos escuchara y perderemos.

-¿Es una broma? Estamos encerrados aquí ¿y te preocupas más por si Snow nos escuchara? Eres increíble…

-Tú también Light… jamás pensé que te pondrías así por intentar evitarme.

La soldado se sobresaltó. -¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste…- Trago duro. –¿Tanto te molesta, ahora, mi presencia?

-No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas…

-No te entiendo Light… acaso… ¿Lo… lo olvidaste?- Un fugaz rubor se apodero de las mejillas de la pelirosa… no sabía que contestar. Sinceramente ella en verdad estaba tratando de evitar todo ese asunto hasta que mágicamente desapareciera de amabas mentes.

''Es inútil…'' Pensó. –¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto.

-Ya lo sabes… de eso. Lo de ayer.

-No sé de qué hablas…- Giro su cara para evitar la mirada del joven.

-¿Enserio?- Se acercó. -¿Segura…?

Lightning vio como la cara del peligris se acercaba peligrosamente a l suya. –Yo,yo… no recuerdo bien…-

-¿Quieres que te cuente?

Lightning vio ese irresistible rostro y sintió que moriría en ese preciso momento. –Bu,bueno…- Trago duro.

-Estabas… debajo de mi… riendo, con tu sonrisa…- Se acercó aún más. –Tan, tan linda y… yo estaba tan cerca de ti que…- Lightning sentía el aliento del joven golpear contra sus labios, su corazón se aceleró vorazmente. No resistiría mucho tiempo.

-Hope… - Susurro.

-Light… ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Lightning bajo la mirada. –Lo siento, Hope… lamente lo de ayer.

-¿Por qué lo lamentas? ¿Acaso no lo querías? ¿Es eso? ¿No me quieres?

-No, claro que no Hope, es solo que…- Suspiro. –Es complicado…

-Solo dímelo Light…

-…-

-Ayer dijiste… que me viste crecer… ¿Me consideras como… un hijo, un hermano o qué?

La soldado le miro sorprendida. –Te he visto crecer… te he visto convertirte en un hombre. Siempre fuiste alguien muy especial para mi… demasiado especial.- Bajo la mirada. –Quería negarlo. No lo aceptaba… me gustabas cuando eras un adolescente…- Su cara se enrojeció levemente, mientras que Hope le miraba más que sorprendido. –Me sentía como una niña, cuando estaba contigo… cuando estoy contigo.

-Light…- Hope intento apoyar su mano en su hombro, pero la joven no le dejo y se apartó.

-Lamento hacerte pasar por esto Hope, yo llame a Serah… y por alguna razón ahora todos lo saben… lo de ayer.

-Tranquila… era de esperarse.- Hubo un largo y pausado silencio. –Entonces… ¿Y ahora?

-No lo sé… Hope, cuando estoy contigo me siento extraña, y no puedo aceptarlo… pero me gustas, no puedo negarlo. Después de lo de ayer… me sentí mal, como si te hubiera abusado… pero luego, me sentí bien… feliz.

-Light.- Interrumpió. –Lamento que pases todo esto, fue mi culpa. Jamás debí hacer lo que hice…-

-Hope y Lightning, salgan de donde quieran que estén…- Llamo el rubio quien los buscaba.

-¡Snow!- Grito Hope. –Estamos aquí, sácanos.

Snow rio maléficamente creyendo que el plan había funcionado a la perfección, tomo la llave de la mesa y abrió la puerta. –Oh ¿Qué están haciendo los dos tan juntitos ahí dentro?

-Cállate Snow.- Amenazo la pelirosa.

Snow se calló al ver las caras de sus dos compañeros. Hope salió primero. –Si quieres… puedo irme, ya tengo diecinueve y ya puedes dejar de ser mi tutora.- Ante el comentario, Snow no pudo evitar que su mandíbula callera por los suelos. Lightning simplemente le miro sorprendida y al intentar decir algo y no poder hacerlo vio a Hope alejarse por su puerta.

Mientras tanto en la sala…

-Valla, estos sí que se tardan. Seguro lo logramos…

-Escuche gritar a Light, enserió Fang si esto sale mal…

-Tranca, tranca mi linda Serah. Todo saldrá perfecto… seguro esos dos me lo están agradeciendo infinitamente…

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto la peliroja.

-Lo juro por Ragnarock…

-Yo no entiendo porque dos personas encontrarían interesante el estar encerrados en un armario…- Comento Dajh

-Bueno… yo que tú se lo preguntaría a tu papito.- Contesto la Oerba mayor riendo.

-¡Oye Fang!- Se quejó el hombre de tez morena.

-Jajaja, pero primero le preguntaría de donde vienen los bebes… jajajajajaja.-

El niño miro a su padre con cara de no entender nada. -¿De dónde vienen los bebes?- Pregunto

-Te lo explicare en un año hijito…- Contesto nervioso, por lo cual Fang y Vanille estallaron en risas.

En ese momento se escuchó los pasos de los tres faltantes y dos de ellos no tenían cara de estar muy felices… Fang se calló al instante.

-No quiero ser descortés…- Dijo Hope. –Pero ¿Podrían irse?

Fang sonrió y soltó un ronroneo de su boca. –Claro que sí, tigre…- e iba a seguir hablando pero al ver la mala cara de los tres recién llegados se calló y dejo se sonreír.

-Bien… mejor nos vamos…- Comento Sazh.

-Por favor.- Acabo Lightning.

Sin decir nada los invitados salieron la puerta de la casa y se despidieron no muy alegremente.

A la salida todos se abalanzaron hacia Snow haciéndole miles y miles de preguntas.

-Ya basta, dejen de acosarme… no se bien lo que paso… pero… pero Hope dijo algo de irse y de su tutora legal…-

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Creo que Lightning quería echarlo o algo así…

-No puedo creerlo…- Dijo la peliroja tapando su boca.

-¿Lo ven? Esto pasa por meternos…- Dijo Serah con desilusión y enojo.

-Bueno… pero si tu no se lo hubieras contado a medio mundo…-

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO DE NO SER POR TI FANG!

-Ah sí, tienes razón. Bueno, mejor nos vamos y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

-¿Y dejaremos todo así como esta?- Pregunto el de pelo afro.

-¿Y tú que sugieres? No hay nada más que hacer, ahora todo depende de ellos dos… mejor nos vamos antes de que se enfurezcan mas.- Y con esto, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, con la esperanza de que lo que habían embarrado aún mas pudiera esclarecerse por sí solo.

Dentro de la casa…

-Hope, no puedes irte…

-¿Por qué no? No quiero que te sientas extraña por mi culpa… además podré arreglármelas solo.

-¿Eso crees? Escucha Hope, enserio no puedes irte…

-¿Por qué no? Así te sentirías más cómoda y adiós problemas.

-¿Crees que eres un problema para mí?

-Eso me diste a entender…

-Mierda Hope… no puedes irte… no ahora.

-Lo siento…- Dijo subiendo las escaleras. Lightning bajo levemente la mirada y dejo caer una pequeña e invisible lagrima… ''¿Por qué me cuesta tanto? ¿Por qué me siento así? Me duele, no quiero perderlo… sin el… sin él no soy nada. **¿Y por qué no se lo dices? **No lo sé, tengo miedo. **¿Lo amas? **Claro que si… claro que lo amo. Pero no quiero hacerle daño. **Mentirosa, solo dices eso por el temor que te da ser feliz, el temor de saber que hay algo más, algo nuevo. Si sigues en tu estúpida posición estarás sola toda tu vida, y lo que es peor… odias estar sola. **No… no es verdad, no me molesta estar sola… yo… **Sigue mintiéndote Claire, no eres nada más que una cobarde… no vales nada, siempre mintiéndote y cuando por fin tienes algo bueno en tu vida por cobarde lo dejas pasar. Idiota.** ¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA!'' Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara. Fuertemente apretó sus puños y corrió hasta la habitación de Hope, quien estaba preparando una maleta vacía.

-Light…- Dijo sorprendido al ver a la joven con lágrimas en su delicados ojos.

La soldado se acercó hacia el rápidamente y atrajo, con sus manos, su cara hacia la de ella para así poder besarlo fuertemente, con todo ese amor que había guardado durante cinco años. Hope correspondió el beso y poso sus manos en sus caderas ligeramente acariciando su suave piel por arriba de su suéter. Cada vez, Lightning se apoderaba aún más de su boca, entreabriendo la suya para invadir la del joven con su lengua, la cual tuvo una feliz bienvenida por parte de la del joven.

A falta de aire, ambos se separaron. Las lágrimas de Lightning seguían cayendo pero con más calma. Hope le miro algo desconcertado.

-Hope… por favor no te vayas… lamento todo esto, te necesito… aquí y ahora, quiero que estés conmigo siempre. Hope… te amo… te amo más que a nadie en el mundo y yo… yo lo siento tanto, perdóname por favor…- Pero fue callada por los labios del joven quien sonreía de vez en cuando pegado a su boca.

-Si así lo deseas…- Susurro. Luego se separó. –Pero dime… ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes cuando estás conmigo?

Lightning lanzo una media sonrisa, algo melancólica. –Me siento feliz… muy feliz.- Y con esto volvió a capturar esos dulces y carnosos labios que tanto anhelaba.

Tomo su cuello con sus manos, y suavemente acaricio sus revueltos cabellos, mientras que Hope no se resistió mas, y acaricio su espalda entera con su mano y por debajo de ese hermoso suéter.

Se separaron por un momento. –Sabes… no hemos terminado de ver la película y…- Lightning le callo poniendo su dedo es su boca.

-Podemos ver muchas películas si quieres…-

Hope sonrió. –Me encantaría…-

**Fin Capitulo IV**

_**Bien, aquí termina todo y espero que les allá gustado. Se agradecen Reviews y les agradezco a todos por leer.**_


End file.
